Addictive adventures
by iCy-pRiEsTeSs
Summary: Some adventures are meant to be fun and shared with everyone but once in a while such an adventure comes along that takes place in secrecy and darkness which can be shared only with a certain someone, replacing the fun with addiction. Where does it lead? LuNa


A/N: It's been too long since I wrote a LuNa, so i just wanted to. The characters may be a little OC but what the hell, thats the charm right?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.

* * *

Chapter 1: Adventure of a Lifetime

It was all too black, too dark. The deepness too _sinister_.

Nami sighed. She did not like this one bit. Dark maroon orbs tried adjusting, although failing miserably, to the shadowy depths of the vastness that the Sunny was currently; literally in a bubble, floating away in, left to the kindness of the fickle ocean with its merciless storms and/or its abstemious breeze leaving them bewildered. No, Nami was not happy. She couldn't wait to be _above_ the ocean and _under_ the deep blue sky. She was made to be above the ocean, capturing its immensity on those beautifully soft papers with their musty smell and ink blotches.

Sighing again, Nami turned away; eyes tired, from staring at the void and glanced at the two huge lanterns at the stern, emitting their light, which looked all too eerie and cold against the emptiness around. They reminded her of some sort of beacon, beckoning to the outlandishly beautiful and astonishingly intimidating world, _'Come. We are waiting'_. A shiver ran up her spine at the bizarre yet thrilling thought. _'Come. I am waiting.'_

Not to be mistaken, she was not throwing caution to the wind; it was in her blood, in her bones, but that being said, Nami craved some adventure, something to excite her. She knew sooner or later trouble would land literally in their lap. They were pirates; it was an occupational hazard _and_ they were the Straw-hat pirates at that, whose captain laughed in the face of danger; Ha, ha, ha. She groaned softly, _'Enjoy it will it lasts.'_

Weatheria had tamed her, slightly, lesser than a tad, but it had. All those wizened old men with their crackling laughs and twinkling eyes were all she had known for two years. Those two years that she spent away from her family, those two heart wrenching years away from her captain. Every fiber of her being craved the electrifying dangers of their incredible adventures that they were so prone to find themselves in. She hungered for those dark eyes full of conviction and determination, those eyes like smoldering coals, burning her very core with their sincerity and kindness.

Nami touched her face, feeling her heated cheeks, absolutely sure that her face was red. It was strange thinking such things about her captain. _'Come now, you just miss the excitement, Luffy just happens to be the one who leads you into it'_ , she chided herself unsuccessfully.

Trying to rid herself of the assortment of thoughts, she turned to examine her not-so-little groove of mikan trees, grown wild in her absence. Caressing the silent leaves, Nami whispered to the hushed surroundings, her voice barely audible to even herself, "You survived two years without anybody tending to you and now look how you've grown! Wild, full of sweet smelling flowers and fruits". She should learn from her trees. A small giggle escaped her at the absurdness of the thought.

Glancing around at the observation deck, drinking in the image of her mikan trees, Robin's flowers, Usopp's new garden and the two lounge chairs with their layer of dust, Nami slowly made her way to the edge, to the railing overlooking the grassy deck, up the sleeping quarters and finally to stare at Sunny's figurehead at the helm. She forced herself to look up at the Crow's Nest when her gaze lingered a little too long at the lion's mane, hoping to catch a straw-hat rustling in the wind.

' _What is wrong with me! Stop it'_ , she was flustered again. Thankfully it was chilly down at the depth they were at. Closing her eyes, Nami took deep breaths to try and calm herself. She did not understand what was going on with her. One minute she was staring into nothingness with chills running down her spine and the next minute she was flushed and bubbling with warmth at the mere thought of Luffy, while her eyes sought him out at every turn, hoping to catch a glimpse of those shining onyx eyes that always managed to pierce her soul. There, she was at it again. She was sure if Zoro looked down at the deck from his spot up in the crow's nest, he would be able to see the flaming rouge that covered her face and body.

Eyes still closed, she bent forward to rest her hot forehead against the cool metal of the railing, arms wrapped around her frame while her mind tried to make sense of what was happening, her heart trying to clue her in with its erratic beating. She recalled the day's events, trying to find a sign that may be hidden somewhere in there.

 _Nami turned, heart skipping a beat at Usopp's question, "But Rayleigh! What about Luffy? He's still not.."_

 _She turned to the dark king, a playful smile tugging his lips, he answered, "Don't you worry. Luffy has already arrived on the island."_

 _Heart thundering in her chest, mind dizzy from the excitement, body flush with happiness, Nami couldn't stop the huge smile from breaking out. She laughed giddily along with Chopper and couldn't help but hug Rayleigh, who laughed and patted her head. Finally they would all be together again. The straw-hats were all here. Luffy was here._

 _Smiling, the crew got back to preparing the Thousand Sunny with renewed vigor, awaiting the return of their captain. Nami ordered, Franky ran around, Chopper and Usopp celebrated while Robin chuckled happily. Rayleigh and Shakkie left somewhere in between the chaos, taking Chopper with them to retrieve the missing members, leaving the remaining Straw-hats to prepare. Brook arrived bringing with him wild tales of his celebrity life, ever-existing curiosity of panties and a storm of musical symphonies. They celebrated their meeting in their unusual and violent way, waiting with baited breaths to hear that one loud voice._

" _HEEEEEEY! AHHHH! YOU GUYS!"_

 _Nami was sure she broke something in her neck when she whipped her head to look at the incoming bird in the sky, cawing loudly. Around her Usopp and Brook yelled, Franky saluted and Robin smiled widely while she raised her hands towards him, "HEEEEEEEEEY!"_

 _Barely noticing the bleeding Sanji, she jumped and ran towards Luffy; who had already hopped down onto the deck, arms spread wide, Nami crashed into him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Luffy laughed loudly as he caught her and hugged back while managing to stand his ground. Choking back tears of joy, she pulled away and smiled widely, "Luffy!"_

 _Nami had to crane her head up slightly to look at his chuckling face, "Nami!"_

 _She blushed at their proximity, her arms were still around him but before she could move, Usopp, who was crying tears of joy, tackled them. She turned redder when Luffy held onto her tighter as they all fell onto the soft grass of Sunny's deck. After a few seconds, all three of them stood up laughing, still holding onto each other. Usopp got distracted by Sanji's moans and cried for Chopper while Luffy became star struck with Franky, managing to pull Nami along with him without realizing._

" _WHOOOOOAAAA! F..! F..! FRANKYYYYY!"_

 _She smiled at her captain. Some things never changed, but there were more pressing matters, "Hold that thought Luffy!", she unsuccessfully pulled at him while trying to explain the situation about the battleships at their tail._

It was unbelievably lucky, how they had managed to evade the marines, though Nami remembered with distaste the help of the kuja princess and Luffy's laughing face as he explained about his time on the isle of women. A sharp pang of jealousy went through her when she thought of her Luffy on the island. Nami's eyes shot open at the pain, the intensity astonishing her. Since when was she possessive of Luffy? Since when did she think of Luffy like that?

Nami recalled the warmth of his bare chest against her barely covered one, the warmth of his neck against her cheek and of his hand on her back and was pleasantly surprised at the heat that pooled in her abdomen, making her sigh softly. Memory of his strong arms holding her made she shiver as she tightened hers around her body more. Wait, what? Was she attracted to Luffy? The thought made her blush more. Yep, she was attracted to her captain.

'Huh, that's odd. I thought I would be losing my head if I was attracted to the rubber idiot', her brows knotted together at the revelation.

She could just imagine all her companions' reactions in her head if they ever found out. Oh the horror she would be put through! Zoro's mad cackling at a chance to blackmail her, Sanji's oscillating emotions from anger to sorrow, Robin's all-knowing mischievous smile, Franky and Brook's perverted comments and last but not least the mad panic of Chopper and Usopp. But through the haze of the multiple emotions, the only reaction she truly dreaded was Luffy's. How would he react to her feelings? Would he even understand her feelings? Nami groaned in realization. Even if she were to act on these feelings, the only ones who would notice were the sly archeologist and her one-eyed moneybag, while Luffy would be clueless.

Nami stood up straight and crossed her arms in front of her chest, her lips set in a frown, her mind coming to a sudden realization. Her emotions were all over the place tonight. Anxiety, excitement, dread, warmth, love, all thrown together, creating a whirlwind in her being, startling her. She remembered the food, the meat from the kuja princess meant for Luffy. The woman obviously put something in it for her emotions to be so out of whack; maybe she was feeling it since she was awake. She should just sleep it off and hoped to be better by morning.

Mind made up, she made her way to the hatch leading into the kitchen, intent on sleeping the night off. Quietly, she climbed down the ladder and made her way to the door. Nami stopped and decided to have a glass of water before heading to bed. Making herself a cold glass, she turned to leave, her senses numb, and crashed, head first into something. Nami closed her eyes shut, expecting to land on her ass, but only felt the cold water soaking the front of her, making her chest frosty, and the pressure of a pair of hands holding onto her arms, supporting her.

She groaned inwardly, not wanting to open her eyes. There would be only one person foolish enough to be awake right now and be in the kitchen. Why was the universe being cruel to her?

"Shishishi Nami, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes slowly, maroon orbs drinking in the sight of her captain standing in front of her, his coat soaked, steadying her with a sheepish smile on his lips at being caught in the kitchen. Twinkling dark eyes stared down at her, laughing silently as if they knew the misery they put her through. He tilted his down to her as she continued staring at him.

"Nami? You okay?" asked Luffy with a slightly worried undertone.

She blinked, once, twice, shook her head and pushed away from him, pressing the now empty glass into her wet coat, "Y-yes I'm fine. Wasn't paying attention."

She turned her head away, blushing slightly when Luffy leaned down closer, making her heart race again. _'I need to get out of here.'_ A startled gasp escaped her when she felt his warm hand on her burning face.

"You sure? You seem kinda warm."

' _No I am not fine!'_ Nami smiled, eyes not meeting his, "Yes." She pushed at him again. With him being so close, she was afraid he might hear the thundering of heart in her chest. "I'm fine."

"Okay", he didn't sound convinced.

Taking in a deep breath to steady herself, she turned towards him. If he worried about anything more than meat, it was his nakama. He wouldn't leave her alone if he believed something to be wrong and right now she needed to be away from him. It was all too much. Stepping away from him, Nami turned to refill her glass, "Sorry about spilling the water on you."

"It's okay", she could hear the laughter in his voice, "The meat will hea-"

Nami rolled her eyes, _'Of course'_. Turning slightly, she saw him slap his mouth shut from the corner of her eye and back away slightly. Turning fully, she looked at his face, and sighed again, "It's your meat Luffy. That woman gave it as a gift."

She wanted to laugh at the look of confusion on his face; he was just too cute, but ended up blushing again. She tried to look at the wall behind him, at the door next to him, anywhere but him as he stared at her owlishly, making her heart skip a beat again. _'This is just annoying now. Are you a love sick puppy?'_

"That woman?" Luffy asked with a tilt of his head.

She pouted her lips, "You know, that _old_ woman. The shichibukai." She inwardly cursed herself, _'Now you're just being petty.'_

Nami growled quietly when he laughed and crossed his hands behind his head, making his way to the fridge, "You mean Hancock."

Taking the remaining packets of meat out, he made his way to the table and sat down noisily, dumping everything unceremoniously. Nami snorted loudly, to expect tact from Luffy was like expecting pigs to fly. _'No wait.'_ She frowned, they were in the new world and pigs might just fly here. She shook her head; another thought for another time. She watched as he rested his chin on his palm and looked at her with a steady gaze; was that a glint in his eye?

"She's nice."

Maroon eyes narrowed as they bore into onyx eyes staring back at her with innocence. She really needed to get out of there. Her mind was making up glints in eyes and meanings behind whatever the man in front of her said. She was totally out of whack. Clutching the glass tighter, she made her way to the kitchen door.

"Rrrrrright", the sarcasm dripped from her voice as easily as the r's rolled on her tongue. "I'm sure she way _very_ nice to you." She reached the door in a few strides and just as her fingers wrapped around the knob the fling the door open, Luffy quiet voice called out to her.

"Nami", she turned to look at him staring at her with an unreadable expression, "You're nicer."

Her mind was reeling, something inside was screaming at her to run, run away, away from Luffy. A hunter had caught the first whiff of his prey. She was frozen to her spot, stuck at the door and his scorching eyes. It was her turn to blink owlishly at him, to suddenly feel the blood rush to her face, burning her insides. She watched his eyes travel to the glass in her hand, which was trembling, swishing the liquid inside, and back up to her flushed face. _'Run Nami, Run.'_

Suddenly he blinked and laughed, the screaming stopped, "All my nakama are nicer!"

Nami gulped, her throat had gone dry, and seconds seemed like eternity. Everything was fuzzy, as if she had just woken from deep sleep. She glanced at the smiling face to find traces of what transpired but found nothing. Maybe she imagined it? She stared at the meat spread about, eyes not focusing on anything particular. _'What the fuck just happened! That god damned meat. I can't be near Luffy until it's out of my system.'_

Her movements were listless as she guzzled down her glass of water and walked to the table where her captain sat. Refusing to meet his eye or even look anywhere near him, she placed the glass on the tabletop and turned to walk away again, whispering softly, enough for the quiet, dimly lit room, "Yes. All my nakama are nice."

She flung the door open, with every intention of leaving, but the cold, freezing temperature hit her damp chest with full force, shocking her mind into reality, clearing the cloud that had muddled her head. Quickly shutting the door, Nami leaned her, now cold, forehead against the hard wood, cursing all the luck and gods in the world. Her teeth chattered slightly, body trembled while behind her Luffy snickered away. If she could go near him, she would have whacked him for laughing at her.

"Maybe you should eat some meat. It'll warm you up too", Luffy suggested candidly.

' _Fucking meat.'_ If she hated meat at any point in life it would be now. If she hated that fucking princess at any point, _now_ would be the strongest. Turning, again, she stood with her back against the door, glowering at the rubber man stuffing his face with the left over meat. She continued glaring at him, not moving from her position, causing Luffy to stop.

"Mami?", he asked with a full mouth.

She was going to regret this, "I will have some."

Luffy smiled and pushed a packet towards her on the table, telling her silently to sit in front of him. Nami was still cold as she moved towards him slowly, arms rubbing some warmth into each other. She paused at the bench and pondered on her options, all the while aware of Luffy's eyes on her. _'Oh bloody hell. Fuck this.'_

She sluggishly reached for her coat button and began popping them open, one by open. Concentrating at the job at hand, Nami failed to see Luffy stop eating for a few moments to stare at her and her fingers. Finally shrugging the damp material off her cold body, Nami turned on the heater at the corner of the room and placed her coat next to it. She looked at Luffy and put her hand out.

Luffy paused and stared at her hand, her face and back again. Nami raised her brow and watched as realization set in along with a huge grin on his face. She waited patiently as he stopped eating and began walking towards her, his greasy fingers working the buttons on the coat. Her eyes narrowed, _'Of course he's wearing nothing but his shorts.'_

She watched the muscles in his arms flex as he placed the coat in her outstretched arm, the movement rippling through his torso. Quickly looking away, hoping he hadn't noticed her staring, Nami put up the coat next to hers and joined him back at the table. Luffy had already started on his remaining packets just as she was about take the first bite. She was tired and cold and needed the heat just so that she could manage the trip back to her room.

Digging her teeth into the soft flesh, an involuntary moan escaped her lips. Drugged or not, this was some tasty shit and she was too drained to worry. They ate silently, enjoying the meat.

"How long till we reach Fisherman Island?", Luffy asked in between bites.

Nami paused, "Soon. On we catch the downward plume I will have a better time estimate."

Luffy looked like he was thinking things over, but then shrugged and went back to eating, "Nami knows best."

She smiled. Some things didn't change. He trusted her to get them safety to their destination. Maneuver them safety through the madness of the ocean and to their last stop.

She began to feel her chest getting warmer, her mind getting fuzzier. Swallowing down her increasing nervousness, she stared at the remaining food in front of her and decided that food was not worth the risk of losing her sanity. But it was really good; Nami couldn't resist the last bite before she would have to hand it over to her meat-eating monster.

One second she was biting into the meat and the next second there was juice spilling down her lips and onto her throat and chest and down her fingers. Nami yelped in surprise as she tried unsuccessfully to stop the out flow of juice onto her, and did the next best thing. She sucked on the, now offending piece of meat until it stopped overflowing and dripping onto her. Deciding she had enough, she held it out to Luffy,

"Here, take it", Nami licked her other hand, trying to get as much juice of her and grumbled under her breath, "Now I need a bath too. Can this night get crazier?"

Licking up her wrist, she sucked her fore finger when awareness hit her. The steak was still in her hand, there were no chewing sounds, and Luffy was just sitting. The screaming started again. Her face was turned away from her captain's, busy with the cleaning her hand, but now, Nami was too scared to turn. She couldn't look at him. She needed to leave. He had started eating before her, had eaten more than her and on top of that she didn't know how this worked. Would the effect be only towards the first person in front or maybe towards someone they already…

Dropping the forgotten steak onto her plate, Nami popped her finger from her mouth and rose from her seat, moving towards her coat, not caring that she was a sticky mess, "S-so yeah. I'm going to go-"

Suddenly she froze, her other wrist in front of her lips, the bench digging into her calves. Her eyes widened in amazement and horror. She couldn't move, her body wouldn't listen, _'Is this the haoshoku haki?'_ All her senses were tingling, everything was on high alert. She felt him move from behind her, sending shivers down her spine.

It was as if time slowed down for her as she watched him come around the table from the corner of her eye, slowly, calmly. Her beat faster with ever step he took towards her, making her chest heave with each breath she took. Even though she was welcoming what was about to happen, Nami was still nervous. _'I mean this is still Luffy.'_

Clamping down her nervousness, she slowly raised her eyes to Luffy's face as he came to stand in front of her. Nami gasped, as her blood became liquid fire, setting her aflame, from the look in his eyes. They turned from smooth onyx to scorching coals and he had the same unreadable expression on his face.

"Luffy?" her quiet voice was breathless. She hated the pleading undertone that had crawled its way in there. Waiting in breathless anticipation, she unconsciously licked her lips and was shocked to see his eyes follow her tongue. "Luffy, are you-" She inhaled suddenly, the pressure of his haki increasing. It was also stimulating her somehow, making her more awake of him with waves of something fascinatingly dangerous rolling off him. What was happening to her?

Before her mind could grasp the full extent of the situation, Luffy gently touched her arm that was frozen next to her lips and leaned down to catch the drop of juice that was slowly making its way down her forearm. Nami was sure her heart stopped when his lips hit her skin, his tongue licking the drop, gradually moving up towards her wrist. She watched with wide eyes as he suckled her wrist and popped her fingers in his mouth, tongue swirling around each digit with long strokes, cleaning the juice off her. A soft moan escaped her as her eyes fluttered shut when he bit her finger slightly, pulling away with a pop.

Her legs crumbled under her just as Luffy's control over her left, as abruptly as it had come over her. She landed on the bench behind her, arm stretched above her, still in Luffy's hold, dazed look in her eyes as she stared at her captain, who for his part was looking directly into her soul which was still burning under his gaze. She could give her life for the man standing in front of her at that moment, if he asked.

Luffy blinked, once, twice, shook his head and looked back down at her, confused. Nami's eyes widened at the look he was giving her; lost, puzzled. A chill went up her spine, cold dread replacing the fire in her veins as she pulled her arm, trying to get it out of his grasp, only to have him stare at her and her arm with a tilt of his head, before finally releasing her.

"Nami? What did I just do?"

The question hit her like a ton of bricks, halting her imagination from running off. He didn't know, it was just his instincts reacting to the drug in the meat. Nothing more. Nami wanted to cry suddenly, scream at the unfairness of it all. Luffy did not know what he was doing or why. Taking a deep breath, steeling her rattling nerves, she pushed herself up from the bench, wobbling slightly on shaky legs. If he did not understand then maybe she should teach him, what he was doing to her, what she wanted him to do to her.

There was hardly any distance between them as Luffy stared down at her with big innocent eyes, head tilted, waiting for her to say something while she battled with herself to do what she wanted.

"Nami?" Luffy asked as he took a small step back, away from her, Nami decided.

She reached out to touch his arm softly, fingers barely grazing his warm skin, making Luffy stop his withdrawal, halting him in his tracks. Nami knew he became more confused when she took a step forward and another until there were just a few inches left between them. She was glad he didn't move away when she came closer.

"Nami?", his voice came out a little deeper than usual, dark eyes focused on her with their undertone of puzzlement, as he questioned again. Luffy was becoming highly aware of his navigator standing in front of him with a smirk on her lips and watched her take deeper breaths as her bright burgundy eyes stared into his.

Palm on his arm, Nami tiled her head this time, smirk still teasing her lips, "What were you thinking?"

Luffy gulped as he watched the burgundy turn darker, richer with predatory intent, which somehow scared and instigated him at the same time, her smirk becoming sharper gaining a feline quality when he answered, unsure of himself, "C-cleaning the juice?"

She nodded slowly, her ponytail bobbing behind her with every movement, "That's right. Its not right to waste such delicious food now is it Luffy?"

Too shocked to talk, Luffy just nodded his head vigorously making Nami tilt her head and let go of his arm. He watched, confused, as his navigator crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised a single digit to tap her pouting lips. Even though she released her hold on his arm, he couldn't move away or tear his eyes away from her finger.

Nami did a mental jig seeing as she had his attention, _'Time to up the stakes.'_ Gathering all her courage, her lip quivered slightly as she questioned, "Then maybe we should not waste a single drop or smear, yes?"

She noted those dark eyes she feel in love with widen at her question, making her smirk return, _'Oh, so he knows what I mean. My, my captain, we have grown up some.'_ Watching him stumbling for words, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water made her chuckle softly. Raising herself up on her tiptoes, Nami finally closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Luffy's.

The reaction was immediate, electric pleasure burst through her body, firing up every nerve, all somehow managed to pool at her lips, which were boldly molded against the softness of her captains. _'He's so soft.'_ Nami slowly moved her lips, darting her tongue along the seam of his mouth, daring to increase the pressure. Shamelessly pressing herself closer to him, feeling his hard chest against hers, a scorching heat exploded through her body, burning her senses, making her lose her mind. Her sanity tethered to the lip against hers, she almost lost it when Luffy slightly parted his lips, no doubt out of confusion, but she wasted no time and swept her tongue into his mouth, gliding along his teeth only to push deeper to engage his immobile one. He tasted sweet, like the meat that they were eating and something else that she couldn't put her finger on; raw and dangerous, but whatever it was, Nami loved it.

Something in her burst open at that moment, like a cage being unlocked to release a beast that reared its head the minute their lips touched, intent on devouring Nami's heart and soul. She now knew Luffy held a soft spot in her heart and the time apart only made the feeling grow inside her into something that could consume her, so much so that it could no longer be ignored or reasoned with or bought to heel. To hell with the norms, with the thing she should or shouldn't do, all that mattered was the body of one namely, Monkey D. Luffy, pressed against hers, his lips which had- _'oh!'_

Her breath hitched, desire shattering her mind as she felt Luffy slowly move his lips against hers, pressing back softly, body flexing against hers, inviting her in. A soft moan escaped her involuntarily as she felt his warm hands come to rest on her hips, tongue slowly but surely fighting against hers. Luffy's fingertips set her skin ablaze though the thin material of her top making her heart pound. Her lungs protested at the lack of breath making her, though reluctantly, pull away from her captain, while lightly sucking on his bottom lip.

Hazy maroon orbs lazily gazed into the darker, deeper, half-lidded onyx eyes, chests straining against each other as they heaved with deep breaths, a thin trail of saliva joining their disengaged mouths. Nami watched with satisfaction as his eyes followed her tongue when she slowly licked her bottom lip. Smiling mischievously, she took a step back but not completely out of Luffy's arms and looked into his questioning eyes, "There. You're nice and clean, _captain_."

Luffy was still in a daze from all the sensations that were running rampant in him, mind numb from the overpowering and overwhelming feeling. He struggled with himself to understand the sudden and ferocious need that Nami awoke in him. His fingertips tingled where they touched her still, her smell consuming him, the unbearable demand to taste her, to replace that delicious tongue with his lips. Luffy wasn't stupid, he lived on the Isle of Women for god's sake, with Rayleigh of all people. He knew what this was, what she was doing, but he never thought his orange-haired, wild navigator would evoke these feeling in him. A fire burned in him to lay claim, take what was his, carnal desires fought with his stunned mind to take control but Luffy would not allow it, not until he knew what she felt.

His hands slowly left her hip as Nami took another step back, standing in front of the offending bench again, though his eyes never left hers. She smirked and stepped to the side, intent on leaving, because if she didn't she wouldn't be able to control herself with the look he was giving her. Her body was hot, craving his touch again and she would take it all just because it was Luffy giving.

Luffy's arm shot to the side to stop her from walking away, trapping her between himself and the bench, _again_. She turned towards him halfway, to regard the way he stood still, bangs covering his eyes shrouding in them shadow, not that the dim lighting helped. His posture yelled at her of the danger she had put herself in, making her heart beat increase with a steady tempo, a faint blush dusting her cheeks, but she forced herself to maintain her calm.

" _Nami…_ ", the way he spoke her name sent shivers up her spine, with a deep voice, "…What was that?"

She gulped mentally, _'Calm down. You're a thief and pirate, you can fake it easily.'_ Nami forced herself to maintain her composure, albeit outward, and answered with a small shrug, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could, "Well it really isn't right to waste food now is it, so I thought I should help with the cleaning a bit, since I made such a big mess, _captain_."

She was teasing him, Luffy twitched slightly and raised his head to look at her, making Nami's eyes widen at the emotions swirling in those dark eyes; curiosity, caution and something deeper, was that lust? He turned to face her fully, somehow towering over her at that moment, his voice rough around the edges, "If that's the case, then you haven't been cleaned yet."

It was Nami's turn to be dumbfounded, her hand shot up to touch her neck, feeling the sticky mess on her. Fire erupted in her looking at Luffy stare at her neck, making her face heat up. Her voice quivered when she spoke, "N-no that's okay. You cleaned me, I cleaned you. I can take care of this myself." And she intended to do just that with a cold shower to cool her burning body. "So, um, if you'll move, I'll go do just that."

She was a bit disappointed when his hand dropped but she refused to meet his eyes. Practically running, she grabbed her coat and made her way to the door, sighing, _'Stop me Luffy.'_ She mentally chided herself for thinking that. Reaching for the knob, she pulled at the cold metal, ready to open the door, when Luffy's arm suddenly stretched out in front of her face, slamming the door shut, surprising her. Annoyed that yet another chance to run away was taken from her, Nami was ready to give her captain a piece of her mind, "Luffy! Wha-" Her breathing quickened, voice stuck in her throat, feeling Luffy suddenly standing behind her, separated only by a few inches. What was happening?

Nami almost moaned feeling the heat rolling off him in waves, a shudder running through her. She was frozen on her spot while Luffy breathed down her neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Feeling his hair tickle her neck, knowing he was a hairsbreadth away from neck, another shudder ran through her, leaving electric currents in its wake. She jumped slightly when Luffy blew on her neck softly,

"What if your _captain_ wants to take care of it?"

Her heart almost stopped, she forgot to breathe, her legs threatened to turn to mush, delicious heat pooled in certain parts with the way he questioned- no demanded to take care of it. He was asserting his authority saying the captain would take care of it and Nami loved it. It was so like Luffy to be demanding even in this area.

They continued standing in that position for a few moments, Luffy fighting to keep control and Nami trying hard not to turn around and grind into him. Luffy growled softly in her, startling her, making her painfully aware of how close he was to her. Nami moaned suddenly, feeling warm lips on her neck, his tongue darting out to clean the juices there. Luffy planted slow and deliberate kiss on her neck, licking her clean, making Nami's pulse quicken. He swirled and suckled slowly at the junction between her neck and shoulder, leaving her panting and aching for him.

Luffy watched, with half-lidded eyes, his navigator quiver and shake in front of him, a flush on her skin. He trailed a finger up her arm and hook it around the strap of her top, pulling it aside to reach the mess that had seeped in through it. He struggled with himself as she whimpered softly when he kissed her again. She started this game but he would end it.

Nami suddenly felt the loss of heat as he pulled away from her, leaving her wanting more. She wanted- no, needed him to touch her. As soon as his hand dropped from the door, she made a run for it, out into the freezing cold, which did nothing to quell the fire in her. She dare not stop and turn back, because if she did, Nami knew she would run for her raven-haired captain and have her way with him, damned the consequences. She needed to cool herself down and let her brain reboot.

Reaching her room, she slammed the door shut behind her, thanking all the gods that Robin was on look out duty. Her legs gave out under her and Nami fell to the floor, a heap of raging hormones and desires. Her eyes widening thinking of what transpired, her sight turning red, her body burning where Luffy had touched her. _'I made out with Luffy. Oh my god!'_ She felt feverish with need, aching to be back in those strong arms, to have him touch her and make her loose her mind.

A trembling hand rose to touch her burning lips, slowly trailing to her neck where he had licked her, Nami couldn't help but blush. Her hand travelled lower to touch her chest, which had been pressed into his. It travelled even lower to feel the burning heat radiating from her core, which was pulsing with painful need making her moan softly. Nami got up on shaking legs, determined to take care of her problem, went straight for her bed.

Falling into the soft cushions, she sighed. She would have to talk to Luffy about what had happened, she couldn't ignore her desires any longer. She sighed; tomorrow she would talk but right now there were more urgent matters. Nami couldn't help but smile through all the haze of need, _'She, Nami, was in love with Monkey D. Luffy.'_

Her night had started with her wanting an adventure with everyone, now look at her, wanting just an adventure with her raven-haired captain.

XXX

Chopper woke up groggily, watching his captain sneak in quietly through the door, confused, he whispered softly so as to not wake up everyone else, "Luffy? Where did you go?"

Luffy grinned sheepishly at his teammate, scratching the back of his head, keeping his voice low, "Shishishi, just for a bath."

Even more confused and a little worried, the little reindeer stared at Luffy, "At this hour? Are you sick?"

Luffy smiled, though Chopper could see it, he heard it in his voice, "Don't worry, I'm fine." He walked to his hammock and lay down quietly, lost in thought. He raised his hand and touched his lips, remembering the feel of Nami's soft lips. Luffy knew about the poison that Hancock had put in the meat, since he was immune to it, he didn't bother much with it. But if he knew this was the outcome that would come of it then he would gladly have that poison everyday. Just after a kiss he was addicted to her; Nami was becoming his drug.

Luffy smiled. Maybe he should have more of these late night visits to the kitchen.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review if you like it.


End file.
